Blackclaw/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Approx. 135 moons (11.25 years) at death |death=Thirst and hunger |kit=Blackkit |apprentice=Blackpaw |warrior=Blackclaw |elder=Blackclaw |starclan resident=Blackclaw |father=Piketooth |mother=Shimmerpelt |sister=Skyheart |adopted sister=Leopardstar |mate=Mistystar |sons=Reedwhisker, Pikepaw, Perchkit |daughter=Primrosepaw |mentor=Hailstar |apps=Heavystep, Voletooth, Beechfur |livebooks=Crookedstar's Promise, ''The Prophecies Begin, Firestar's Quest, Return to the Clans, The New Prophecy, Power of Three, The Fourth Apprentice, Novellas, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=Unknown }} Blackclaw is a smoky-black tom. Blackclaw was a warrior of RiverClan under Crookedstar's and Leopardstar's leaderships in the forest and the lake territories. Blackkit was born to Shimmerpelt and Piketooth along with his sister, Skykit. He is soon appointed as an apprentice called Blackpaw, gaining the RiverClan leader, Hailstar, as his mentor. He earns his warrior name of Blackclaw, proving to be a head-strong and aggressive warrior. At some point, he becomes mates with Mistyfoot and father to Reedwhisker, Pikepaw, Primrosepaw, and Perchkit. Blackclaw eventually retires to become an elder, but dies of thirst during a drought. He goes to StarClan. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Blackclaw is a RiverClan warrior and is noted to be aggressive and loyal. He mentors Heavypaw and sires Mistyfoot's kits. He confronts Fireheart and Graystripe when they rescue two of his kits from the river, but remains suspicious of their motives. He goes to ThunderClan's camp to demand Silverstream's kits and fights for Sunningrocks. His apprentice becomes a warrior named Heavystep and Blackclaw participates in the battle against BloodClan. The New Prophecy :He participates on the Great Journey and his only surviving kit, Reedwhisker, is made a warrior. He also mentors Volepaw. Blackclaw befriends Hawkfrost as the two explore the island together and believe it would make a suitable camp. He also thinks Hawkfrost would be better suited as deputy than Mistyfoot, and helps spread false rumors about her. Blackclaw also supports exiling Stormfur and Brook when Mothwing has a vision of them. After Voletooth becomes a warrior, Blackclaw mentors Beechpaw. Power of Three :His apprentice is now a warrior named Beechfur. When Twoleg kits terrorize their camp, Blackclaw is placed in charge of fortifying their camp while the rest of their Clanmates seek refuge on the island. He urges his Clanmates to hurry to push stones in the stream to widen the river and rescue supplies from their old camp. Blackclaw also participates in the battle of the Clans, fighting against ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Omen of the Stars :Blackclaw is now an elder and continues to confront Mistyfoot's decisions at Gatherings. After a drought cripples RiverClan, Blackclaw dies of thirst and hunger alongside few of his Clanmates, including his former apprentice, Voletooth, and Dawnflower. His mate and son, Mistystar and Reedwhisker, rise as RiverClan's newest leader and deputy. Super Editions :In 'Crookedstar's Promise, Blackkit is born to Piketooth and Shimmerpelt alongside Skyheart. He forms a close bond with the other nursery kits, and after the death of Brightsky, Blackkit gains her sole surviving kit, Leopardkit, as an adopted sister. He is mentored by Hailstar, the Clan leader. He is eager to begin his training and prove himself in battle. He soon earns his warrior name, Blackclaw. He participates in a battle against some rats that ultimately kill his former mentor. Detailed description :Blackclaw is a lean, muscular smoky-black tom. He has a long tail, long legs, broad shoulders and a torn ear-tip. Trivia Author statements *Vicky thinks that Blackclaw fathered Mistystar's kits.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook **This is confirmed to be true on the Warriors family tree. Mistakes *He has been described as dark gray. *He has mistakenly been described as a WindClan cat. *He was mistakenly referred to as Blackstar. Character pixels Official art Quotes |See more'''}} External links * Notes and references Category:Main article pages